SUMMER HOLIDAY
by Anda Tau Siapa Saya
Summary: T, Straigh, Gaje, AU, Typo, OOC SasuFemNaru. Chapy 4 udah Update! silahkan baca.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMER HOLIDAY**

**Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto Sensei.**

**Rate : T, Straigh, Gaje, AU, Typo, OOC (banget).**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru. Nhyehehehehe *nyengir kuda***

**Summary : Kisah perjalanan cinta seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan gadis cantik primadona sekolah Uzumaki Naruto. **

Liburan musim panas yang sangat di nanti-nanti oleh seluruh orang. Tak terkecuali seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata seperti sapphire dengan tiga garis melintang di masing-masing pipinya tengah menyiapkan barang-barangnya untuk berlibur bersama teman-temannya.

"Haahh…senangnya… PANTAAAAII AKU DATAAANG…"teriak gadis itu semangat.

"Kau sudah siap dobe?"tiba-tiba seorang pria datang memasuki kamarnya. Pria berambut seperti pantat unggas bernama ayam itu tengah berdiri sambil bersandar pada kusen pintu. Matanya sangat kelam dan wajah stoic-nya yang terlihat sempurna sudah pria itu.

"Hu'um. Ayo berangkat…"gadis itu menggait lengan pria itu.

"Hn"

Gadis yang di ketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto adalah kekasih asli dua kelinci milik pria berambut pantat unggas bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka tengah pergi ke pantai untuk menikmati liburan musim panas mereka. Dan tak lupa teman-teman mereka yang ikut untuk menikmati liburan bersama. Mereka adalah Nara Shikamaru bersama sang pacar bernama Temari, Sabaku Gara bersama Hyuga Neji yang merupakan saingan seekor Uchiha Sasuke untuk memperebutkan sang gadis polos nan cantik itu siapa lagi kalo bukan Naruto, Kiba bersama Hyuga Hinata yang merupakan adik dari Hyuga Neji sebenarnya Hinata tak mau ikut karena tak mau menggangu kakaknya tapi karena Naruto bersikeras memaksa Hinata untuk ikut, maka jadilah ia ikut, gadis berambut pink bersama gadis berambut pirang pucat bernama Ino Yamanaka dan Haruno Sakura sebenarnya tidak ada yang mengajak mereka untuk ikut, tapi karena mereka memaksa, mau bagaimana lagi? seorang pria gendut bernama Chouji dan tak lupa Suigetsu yang tengah menjomblo dan tengah mencari jodoh.

"Ne~Sasuke…kau berkeringat sekali…"kata Naruto yang mengelap dahi Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn! Panas sekali di bus ini…"balas Sasuke sambil membelai lembut tangan Naruto yang tengah mengelap dahinya.

"Hihihi…kau ini… oh yaa! Aku ada kipas angin mini…"Naruto pun mengeluarkan kipas angin berwarna orange yang menggunakan baterai dan mengarahkannya pada leher Sasuke.

"Bagaimana? Merasa lebih baik?"

"Hn! Ada di dekatmu aku sudah jauh merasa lebih baik Naru-chan…"Sasuke pun mengacak lembut rambut pirang cerah Naruto.

"Hehehe…"

"Hehh… dasar tidak tau malu…bemesraan di tempat umum! Tak tau sopan santun…"Suigetsu yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke itu malah bersingsut dan menggerutu tak jelas melihat kemesraan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tak sedang bemesraan dengan Sasuke kok!"Naruto yang merasa terzhalimi tak terima dengan pendapat Suigetsu yang beranggapan bahwa ia tengah bemesraan.

"Benarkah?..."Suigetsu pun bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Naruto pun cemberut. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat Naruto yang manyun gaje.

"Apakah kau cemburu pada kami?"Sasuke menatap Suigetsu dengan tatapan mengejek ala Uchiha.

"A-apa? Jangan sembarangan bicara yaa! Walaupun Naru-chan itu cantik, tetap saja aku akan mencari gadis yang lebih cantik dari Naru-chan! lihat saja nanti…"kata Suigetsu yang nunjuk-nunjuk Naruto tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa tersinggung itu langsung menggigit jari telunjuk Suigetsu dengan gemas.

"HAAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NARU-CHAN?"teriak Suigetsu yang melihat jari telunjuknya digigit oleh Naruto.

Suara riuh piuh pun terjadi. Shikamaru yang tengah tidur di pangkuan sang pacar terbangun. Sakura yang pusing karena Rock Lee yang terus bicara yang aneh-aneh jadi bertambah pusing dengan teriakan Suigetsu yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu. Neji dan Gara sibuk ngurusin Naruto yang bermesraan bersama Sasuke itu tengah terbakar cemburu. Sedangkan Ino dan Chouji yang duduk di depan mereka pun cengok.

"Adudududuhh…lepaskan Naru-chan!"Naruto menggeleng.

"Salah sendiri mengatai wanita seperti itu! pantas saja kau sulit dapat pacar!"ejek Ino dan Chouji yang terkikik geli.

"Jika kau ingin mendapatkan pacar, kau harus mengerti tentang perasaan wanita dulu…"Sakura yang ada di belakang tempat duduk Naruto, Sasuke dan Suigetsu pun ikut nimbrung.

"Heehh? Perasaan wanita? Memang penting?"Tanya Suigetsu yang langsung mendapat gigitan lebih keras dari Naruto.

"AAAADDDUUHHHH…"teriak Suigetsu.

"Haahh…wanita akan sulit menerimamu jika seperti itu!"sambung Sakura.

"Yup! Kau harus bersikap lembut pada wanita dan menjaga perasaan wanita!"kata Ino dengan muka berbinarnya.

"Jangan gigit tangannya Naru-chan! kau bisa tertular penyakit anjing gila nanti!"Sasuke pun akhirnya bicara sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang duduk menyamping di sampingnya. Naruto yang mendengar tuturan Sasuke pun segera melepaskan gigitannya pada jari telunjuk Suigetsu.

"APA KAU BILANG? GGRRR…"geram Suigetsu dan memilih membuang muka ke arah depan. Sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum mengejek ke arah Suigetsu. Sakura, Ino dan Chouji duduk kembali di kursi mereka.

"Yang benar? Tapi aku sudah menggigit jari Suigetsu! Apa nanti aku akan jadi gila juga?"Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dengan wajah serius campur khawatir. Dan mendapat tatapan cengok dari Sasuke yang heran dengan kepolosan Naruto.

"Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak mau jadi gila… itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Tidak mungkin-tidak mungkin!"Naruto menggeleng-geleng untuk mengusir pemikiran yang sangat tidak rasional itu. sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat kepolosan Naruto.

"Itu hanya candaan Naru-chan! kau mana mungkin jadi gila!"sambil mengusap keringat di dahi Naruto.

"Benarkah? Huufftt… jangan bercanda Sasuke! Aku tidak suka dibohongi!"Naruto kesal dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Sedangkan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto agar merapat dengannya dengan tangan kanannya. Naruto pun langsung blushing. Dan kedua pria ganteng yang duduk di bangku sebelah mereka hanya mendengus marah melihat Sasuke memegang salah satu asset yang berharga dari Naruto. Haahh… wajarlah! Mereka kan sudah jadian. kalian juga sudah kalah dengan si pantat unggas Uchiha Sasuke itu! pada akhirnya Naru-chan memilih Sasuke daripada kalian! Haahh…. Sabar yaa nakk!...

Setelah lama duduk di dalam bus, akhirnya tujuan mereka pun sampai.

"YEEYYYY! PANTAAAAIII!"teriak Naruto yang disambut hangat dengan angin pantai yang sejuk itu. dan tak lupa mereka semua berlarian kesana kemari melihat pantai dengan pasir putih lembut dan air sebiru langit itu.

Mereka segera masuk ke dalam penginapan dan langsung bersiap-siap untuk berenang sepuasnya di pantai lepas itu.

Naruto pun dengan segera membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan pakaian renangnya yang berupa bra dan juga celana dalam pantai itu.

"Kau jangan memakai itu Naru-chan!"kata Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ehh? Memangnya kenapa? Ini kan pakaian renang, kenapa tidak boleh dipakai?"Tanya Naruto polos.

"Kau pakai kaos dan celana pendek saja!"Sasuke pun masuk dengan membawa kaos putihnya dengan boxer hitamnya.

"Ohh baiklah!"

Sasuke menghela nafas lega karena Naruto tidak membantah atau bertanya. Sasuke hanya akan bertambah risih dengan Naruto yang sexy. Memakai bra dan celana pantai. Itu akan mengekspos habis-habisan tubuh indah Naruto. Dan Sasuke tak mau itu terjadi. Apalagi ada si duo kecoak sialan itu di sekitar Naruto. Sasuke akan mengamuk jika mereka melihat Naru-chan-nya di pelototin habis-habisan sama mereka. 'enak saja! aku yang sudah menjadi pacarnya saja belum bisa melihat tubuh indah Naru-chan! kalian yang bukan apa-apa bisa melihat tubuh indah Naru-chan! tak akan aku biarkan!'batin Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu yang sudah di tutup. Layaknya seorang bodygad.

"Nee~Sasuke! Ayo kita berenang!"Naruto pun menarik lengan Sasuke menuju bibir pantai.

Mereka pun bersenang-senang. Shikamaru sibuk berbaring di bawah matahari dengan Temari tentu saja.

"Kau tidak ikut bermain air bersama yang lainnya Shika-kun?"Tanya Temari yang duduk mengipasi Shikamaru yang tidur dengan menggunakan paha mulus Temari sebagai bantalnya.

"Kalau kau ingin bermain, bermainlah!"Shikamaru masih tetap menikmati panasnya matahari.

"Tidak! Membuang-buang tenaga saja!"jawab enteng Temari dan mengelus rambut Shikamaru.

Gara dan Neji duduk berdua di pinggir pantai untuk menatap Naruto yang bermain air bersama Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Chouji, Rock Lee dan tentunya Sasuke yang mengawasi Saruto agar tidak terjadi hal yang macam-macam terhadap Naruto. Dari tatapan mereka, mereka terlihat kecewa dan lesu. Apa lagi alasannya kalo bukan Naruto yang memakai kaos dan boxer Sasuke untuk mengganti pakaian renangnya. Haahhh…. Merepotkan (kenapa jadi kaya Shikamaru yak?)….

Naruto sibuk bermain air bersama Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh agar Naruto terhindar dari serigala buas yang ada di pinggir pantai ini. Yap, serigala yang di maksud Sasuke adalah para pria yang tengah menatap Naruto yang bermain perang-perangan bersama Hinata itu di pandang dengan intens. Kaos putih yang Sasuke berikan, ternyata tak cukup untuk menutupi tubuh Naruto karena kaos basah itu menempel erat pada tubuh Naruto. Sehingga banyak yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mupeng dari Gara dan Neji. Sasuke langsung geram dan menyibak tangan Ino dan Sakura yang bergelayut manja di lenganya dengan kasar.

"Cih! Dasar tak tau diri…"kata Sasuke yang menyusul Naruto untuk bermain air bersama sekaligus memamerkan kemesraan mereka pada para lelaki hidung belang yang menatap Naruto.

Sedangkan Kiba duduk santai sambil berjemur dengan dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita cantik sexy dan mengelus-elus tubuhnya yang entah darimana asalnya dan author gak mau tau.

Sedangakn Suigetsu, haahh…

Ia sedang berjalan lesu di pinggir pantai. Mencoba mencari di manakah kekasih hati yang sedang ingin ia cari. Dan juga tengah memikirkan perkataan Ino dan Sakura saat di bus tadi.

'Kau harus mengerti perasaan wanita…'

'Pantas saja kau susah dapat pacar…'

Sugetsu pun berhenti berjalan dan duduk di pasir putih dengan wajah yang sangat suram.

"Haahh… mungkin yang dikatakan Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan itu benar…"bisik Suigetsu.

"Boleh ku temani duduk?"suara seorang gadis cantik bercepol berdiri di samping Suigetsu. Suigetsu pun menatap gadis itu intens dan kemudian mengaggukkan kepala.

"Hmm… silahkan…"sambil tersenyum pada wanita yang terlihat manis itu.

"Siang yang indah untuk bermain air dan berjemur! Apa kau kemari untuk menikmatinya?"Tanya wanita itu sambil menatap para pengunjung lain yang bermain air.

"Hmm… tadinya begitu…"jawab Suigetsu malas.

"Tadinya? Jadi, kau sudah berubah pikiran sekarang?"

"Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu…"

"Haahh… dari pada diam seperti ini, lebih baik kita menikmatinya saja… aku Ten-ten! Kau…"gadis yang diketahui bernama Ten-ten itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Suigetsu.

'Haahh…do'aku terkabul juga! Terima kasih kami-sama!'batin Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu…"

"Naahh! Suigetsu… bagaimana jika kita perang one by one bermain perang air! Siapa yang menyerah duluan, akan di traktir di café itu…"Ten-ten menunjuk salah satu café yang cukup ramai di dekat pantai.

"OKEE…"teriak Suigetsu semangat dan berlari bersama Ten-ten yang sudah lebih dulu pergi menuju bibir pantai.

Telah lama bermain, Naruto dkk istirahat dengan berjemur di dekat penginapan yang tersedia pondok kecil untuk bersantai. Tapi Sakura dan Ino berwajah suram karena di kacangin sama Sasuke yang memamerkan kemesraan mereka bersama Naruto dengan Sasuke yang memeluk pinggang Naruto lah, atau merangkul pundak Naruto lah, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi karena Naruto yang masih ingin bermain air itu kembali ke bibir pantai lagi. Namun hanya dipinggirnya saja untuk bermain kerajaan pasir.

"Dobe! kau ini bermain terus! Istirahat dulu, makan siang sudah siap tuh…"Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Naruto yang tetap asyik bermain pasir.

"Nanti saja! aku masih mau bermain… kalau mau makan, duluan saja Suke…"Sasuke yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto pun mencubit kedua pipi Naruto dan membuat Naruto mengerang kesakitan.

"Aduh-aduh-aduuuuhh…."

"Kau sulit sekali diberitahu dobe…"

"Iyaa ammppooonnn…"Naruto pun memegangi pipinya yang masih dicubit lumayan kuat oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan membantah lagi…"Naruto pun menganggukkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Bagus!"Sasuke melepaskan cubitannya dan mengelus puncak kepala Naruto.

"Aakkhh… perihnya…"sambil mengelus pipinya Naruto memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Sasuke yang sama sekali tak berefek pada Sasuke sendiri.

"Ayo…"sambil menarik tangan Naruto tapi Naruto tak mau bergerak. Pipinya merah entah karena cubitan Sasuke tadi atau karena panas matahari.

"…gendong…"rengek Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus geli dan menggendong Naruto dengan bridal style.

"Kau pandai merengek yaa sekarang…"sedangkan Naruto hanya meringis malu.

Saat mereka sedang istirahat makan siang, tiba-tiba hal yang paling Sasuke benci datang. Apa lagi kalau bukan Itachi yang datang ke penginapan bersama dengan pacarnya Deidara. 'cih! Ngapain mereka ke sini? Mengganggu saja'batin Sasuke yang menatap Itachi tak lupa dengan deathglare paling ampuhnya.

"Yoo, Otouto!"sapa Itachi ceria.

"Cih! Mau apa kau kemari?"ketus Sasuke.

"Huuhh… pantainya indah sekali!"Deidara sibuk memandang dan berkeliling pantai dan tak sengaja melihat Naruto yang baru keluar lewat belakang penginapan.

"Hay Naru-chan!"teriak Deidara.

"Heehh? Dei-one-chan!"Naruto dengan segera menyambar Deidara dan memeluknya erat.

"Sedang apa disini one-chan? apakah sendirian?"

"Sedang liburan saja bersama Itachi! Kau di sini bersama Sasuke-kun kan?"goda Deidara langsung. Wajah Naruto langsung merona.

"Eehh! Hehehehe…."tawa garing Naruto. Deidara pun tertawa melihat Naruto yang salah tingkah.

"Oh yaa! Dimana Itachi nii-san?"Naruto pun celingukan mencari Itachi yang biasanya nempel kemana pun Deidara pergi.

"Noohh…sedang bicara dengan Sasuke-kun! Katanya penting, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi berkeliling"

"Ohh begitu! Apakah one-chan akan menginap ?"Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Hu'um…"sedetik kemudian Naruto jingkrak tak karuan karena kesenangan.

"YYEEYYYYY! Kalau begitu, one-chan ganti baju setelah itu kita main air bersama!"Naruto mendorong Deidara atau istilahnya memaksa Deidara sang calon kakak ipar itu untuk berganti baju. Melupakan perintah Sasuke barusan untuk makan siang bersma-sama. Dan bermain air lagi bersama Deidara menyusul Naruto yang sudah stand by di sana dengan bola plastic berisi angin untuk bermain voli di air. Dan Neji dan Gara yang merasa ada kesempatan emas pun segera bergabung bersama Naruto untuk bermain bersama sang pujaan hati.

Hari semakin sore, Naruto yang sudah sangat kelelahan itu berjalan lemas menuju penginapan namun wajahnya sangat ceria dan cengiran khas Naruto pun tak henti-hentinya terkembang di wajahnya. Gara dan Neji tentu saja berjalan dimasing-masing sebelah Naruto. Saling mencuri-curi perhatian dari Naruto. Dan menyisakan Deidara yang tersenyum sakartis melihat adik iparnya yang terancam keselamatannya itu jika berada dekat duo kecoak itu. namun, hanya gelengan kepala saja yang bisa ia lakukan…

"Haahh… tadi itu menyenangkan sekali Dei one-chan! Kau sangat hebat tadi! Memukul bola sekuat itu! Gara-kun dan Neji-kun juga hebat!"kata Naruto yang menodongkan kedua jempolnya pada ketiga orang itu.

"Itu bukan apa-apa!"sombong Neji.

"Itu hanya masalah kecil Naru-chan!"sahut Gara yang juga tak kalah sombongnya namun tak menghilangkan kesan wibawanya.

"Huuhh~ oyy Sasuke-kun! Sedang menunggu gadis-mu pulang?"goda Deidara yang tak sengaja melihat Sasuke dengan tampang garangnya berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan pintu. Wajahnya terlihat marah dan memicingkan matanya pada sosok yang berdiri di sisi kanan dan kiri Naruto.

"Haahh… aku lelah!"Deidara pun segera masuk kedalam tanpa memperdulikan suasana mencengkram di luar sana.

"Ano… Sasu…"Naruto menundukkan kepalanya terlihat takut untuk menatap Sasuke yang sangat jelas sekali terlihat marah.

"…masuk…"kata Sasuke singkat. Naruto pun menurut dan meninggalkan Neji dan Gara yang menatap Sasuke tajam. Namun, setelah dua langkah lagi berhadapan dengan Sasuke, Naruto tiba-tiba ambruk. Dan untunglah Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

**~TBC~**

**Review yaa…**

**#nyalain-petasan**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMER HOLIDAY**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**

**Rate : T, Straigh, Gaje, AU, Typo, OOC (banget).**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru. Nhyehehehehe *nyengir kuda***

**Summary : Kisah perjalanan cinta seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan gadis cantik primadona sekolah Uzumaki Naruto. **

**UPDATE KILAAAAAAAAT! Hayooo! Siapa yang paksa author apdet kilat? #dijitak.**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 1**

"…masuk…"kata Sasuke singkat. Naruto pun menurut dan meninggalkan Neji dan Gara yang menatap Sasuke tajam. Namun, setelah dua langkah lagi berhadapan dengan Sasuke, Naruto tiba-tiba ambruk. Dan untunglah Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 2**

**-ooo-**

"NARUTO!"teriak mereka bersamaan. Teriakan itu sukses membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam penginapan keluar untuk melihat dalang dari teriakan tersebut.

"Kenap- Astaga! Kenapa Naru-chan?"Tanya Itachi yang pertama keluar.

"Naru-chan!"semuanya pun cemas. Tangan Gara dan Neji yang mencoba menyentuh Naruto itu langsung di hempaskan Sasuke dan menggendong Naruto menuju kamar. Dan langsung merebahkan tubuh proposal itu dengan lembut dan pelan.

Wajah khawatir Sasuke sangat terlihat jelas sekali. Ia sangat tergesa-gesa menyelimuti Naruto dan tak lupa menelfond dokter pribadinya dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

"Tenanglah, otouto!"Itachi mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG JIKA NARUTO SEPERTI ITU?"bentak Sasuke pada Itachi. Dan semua yang mendengar bentakan Sasuke itu langsung tegang dan begidik juga liat Sasuke yang amarahnya udah nyampe puncak itu.

"Sini, biar aku mengeceknya dulu!"Itachi langsung mengambil alih. Apakah Sasuke lupa bahwa Itachi mantan dokter?. Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi yang tengah pegang-pegang tubuh Naruto itu. Tapi Itachi memaklumi itu, Sasuke sekarang mengeratkan ke overprotectif-annya untuk Naruto gadis sekaligus tunangannya yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Dia tidak apa-apa! Ia dehidrasi berat! Ia terlalu lama berada di luar!"jelas Itachi dan mendapat helaan nafas lega dari semua manusia yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Namun tidak buat Sasuke, ia masih menatap cemas Naruto.

"Haahh! Baiklah! Biarkan Naru-chan istirahat dulu! Aku akan membuatkan bubur untuknya…"Deidara langsung membubarkan masa yang berwajah cemas itu dan pergi ke dapur.

"…"Sasuke masih menetap di dalam kamar dengan menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat dan hampir menyamai kulit putih bak porselen Sasuke. Ia melihat wajah pucat Naruto, membuat Sasuke semakin sakit hatinya. Perasaanya seperti teriris-iris melihat Naruto yang tak berdaya itu.

'Ini semua salahku! Seharusnya aku tadi memastikan kau istirahat dulu sebelum meninggalkanmu untuk bicara dengan Itachi siang tadi! Aku sungguh bodoh! Maafkan aku Naruto'batin Sasuke yang merutuki kelalaiannya terhadap Naruto yang memang susah untuk di atur itu. Tak lama suara erangan kecil pun terdengar. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Tangan yang di genggam Sasuke erat itu membalas genggamannya.

"Eenngghh… Sa-Sasuke…"erang Naruto yang masih belum membuka matanya.

"Kau sadar Naruto?"suara lembut Sasuke adalah yang pertama Naruto dengar. Dan genggaman hangat adalah sentuhan pertama yang ia rasakan. Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Dan yang pertama Naruto lihat adalah mata kelam dengan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang tak kentara. Naruto lantas langsung segera melebarkan matanya paksa dan menggerakkan tubuhnya secara paksa untuk memeluk Sasuke yang berwajah sedih dan kecewa itu.

"… Naru-"kalimat Sasuke terpotong oleh isakan tangis Naruto.

"Hiks… Maaf! Hiks… Aku sungguh minta maaf! Hiks… Aku janji tidak akan membantahmu lagi! Aku sungguh minta maaf! Hiks…"Sasuke membeku. Ia tercengang mendengar perkataan Naruto. 'Ia takut aku marah padanya?'. Ia pikir Naruto tidak akan menanggapinya setelah ia bangun nanti. Tapi, kenyataannya malah Naruto takut Sasuke marah padanya.

Isakan Naruto tak kunjung henti. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Mencoba menenangkannya. Ia merasa tak berguna sekarang. Bisa-bisanya Naruto takut Sasuke marah. Padahal hanya karena Naruto tak istirahat ketika bermain air dan menyebabkan ia pingsan.

"Hiks… hiks… aku… aku takut... aku takut kau pergi… aku takut kau pergi meninggalkanku… hiks …"Sasuke pun mengelus lembut bahu dan rambut Naruto. Senyuman tulus terpampang jelas di bibirnya. Matanya terlihat bahagia. Sungguh Sasuke beruntung bisa mendapatkan Naruto dan membebaskannya dari duo kecoak yang bahkan dapat membuat Naruto terluka.

"… Aishiteru…"bisik Sasuke. Dan isakan Naruto mulai mereda, pelukannya semakin erat dan hangat. Mecoba menghirup aroma mint khas Sasuke. Khas seorang calon suaminya itu. Khas seorang calon ayah dari anak-anaknya kelak.

".. Aishiteru yoo…"

Tok tok tok

Muncullah sosok Deidara yang membawa nampan berisi bubur dan air mineral dan juga beberapa obat di sana.

"Maaf mengganggu! Naru-chan! Kau harus makan, dan minum obat dan beberapa vitamin ini agar tubuhmu segar kembali!"Deidara mengelus puncak kepala Naruto dengan sayang. Bagaikan seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya yang masih berumur 1 tahun itu.

"Hu'um! Terima kasih Dei one-chan! Maaf merepotkan!"

"Ahh tidak! Tidak masalah, kau itu sudah aku anggap adik kandungku sendiri Naru-chan! Cepat sembuh yaa!"Deidara mengacak pelan rambut Naruto dan beranjak dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke menyuapi Naruto dengan penuh kasih. Setelahnya Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya dan Sasuke masih duduk menatap Naruto yang tengah mengambil posisi yang enak untuk tidur.

"Naru-chan!"panggil Sasuke dengan raut wajah datar namun matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Naruto bingung dengan tatapan itu kembali duduk dan menghadap Sasuke-nya.

"Ada apa?"Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Naruto semakin penasaran dan menatap Sasuke.

"Ayah dan ibuku akan kembali ke Jepang!"mendengar itu Naruto langsung kaget dan antusias mendengar berita bagus itu.

"Benarkah? Kapan?"mata Naruto terlihat berbinar dan senangnya bukan main.

"Mereka pulang dari Amerika bulan depan!"Sasuke mengelus rambut pirang halus Naruto.

"Waahh! Berarti 3 minggu lagi dong? Waahhh! Senangnya…"Naruto refleks memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Ada berita bagus lagi…"Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap antusias Sasuke.

"Saat mereka tiba di Jepang, mereka ingin aku dan kau bertunangan di hari itu…"Naruto membeku. Kaget luar biasa, ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Otaknya tak mampu lagi bekerja dengan baik karena mendengar berita barusan. Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat Naruto yang terkejut seperti itu. Ia segera berlutut di lantai dengan kaki terlipat satu.

"Apakah kau bersedia menerima lamaranku Uzumaki Naruto? Untuk menjadi istriku Dan apakah kau bersedia menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku nanti?"Naruto menangis terisak-isak dan menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke tanda ia menerima lamaran Sasuke.

"Aku hiks… bersedia hiks… SASUKEEE…"teriak Naruto yang langsung menerjang Sasuke sehingga mereka jatuh dan terlentang di atas ubin lantai yang dingin. Sasuke tak kalah senangnya mendengar Naruto menerima lamarannya. Mengusap lembut punggung Naruto. Ia bisa bernafas lega karena sebentar lagi Naruto akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Milik Uchiha Sasuke seorang. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya apapun itu alasannya. Haahhh… kau terlalu berlebihan pantat unggas! #di-chidori.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto dengan wajah lesu duduk di bangku dengan payung yang menutupinya agar tak tersengat matahari secara langsung mengingat Naruto masih belum terlalu sembuh dari dehidrasinya. Sesekali Naruto mengumpat tak jelas melihat teman-temannya tengah asyik bermain motor yang memiliki empat ban yang author gak tau namanya apa.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto merengut seperti itu pun tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Apakah sekarang menyesal sudah bermain sampai kelewat semangat kemarin, hmm?"Tanya sakartis Sasuke yang langsung mendapat helaan nafas Naruto.

"Huuuhhh… iya! Aku menyesal! Lain kali jika pergi ke pantai aku akan bermain sebentar saja agar bisa menikmati semua wahana yang ada!"Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

"Syukurlah kau menyesal!"sambil mengacak lembut rambut pirang bak matahari Naruto.

"Oh yaa! One-chan bilang, ia akan mengurus dekorasi dan gaun untuk acara pertunangan nanti…"jelas Naruto.

"Hn! Aniki dan Deidara-san akan mengurus semuanya! Jadi kita tak perlu repot!"Naruto mengangguk.

"Kita harus berterima kasih pada mereka Sasuke!"

haahh… kehidupan yang damai untukmu Naru-chan yang berhati malaikat dan polos seperti bayi baru lahir… haahh… kau harus membayar hutangmu Sasuke! Suasana hati sedang baik nih, buat bikin Naru-chan tunangan sama loo.

"Ohh yaa! Saat kita sudah menikah nanti, kau ingin punya anak berapa?"

GUBRRAAAKK! Wooii… inget naskah woii…#author tereak sampe urat di leher hampir putus#.

Sasuke : Diem loo thor! Lagi suasana romantis nih…

Naruto :#sweetdrop#

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke barusan langsung tertunduk malu. Mukanya udah merah kaya tomat. Warna kulit tan-nya perlahan berubah menjadi merah. Persis seperti bunglon, suka merubah warna kulit ditubuhnya.

"Bagaimana jika 10? 20? Aahhh! 50?"Tanya Sasuke sakartis yang langsung membuat Naruto udah berganti kulit jadi merah padam. Astagfirullah! Loo mau bikin anak sebanyak itu? loo pikir ngelahirin anak seenak loo buang kentut apa? Dasar gila! Gak kasihan sama istri mah itu namanya. Kalo gini gak jadi deh gua kawinin loo sama Naru-chan!#di chidori sasuke.

"A-ano… JANGAN GILA TEMEEE!"teriak Naruto sejadi-jadinya. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli dan memeluk Naruto erat.

Saat mereka tengah berduaan, Mesra-mesraan, and peluk-pelukkan. Datanglah dua manusia yang tengah membawa dua kaleng minuman di masing-masing tangannya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naji dan Gara. Wajah mereka terlihat penuh semangat hendak menghampiri Naruto dan langsung berwajah geram saat melihat kehadiran Sasuke di sana.

Sasuke yang merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti anak kijang kehilangan induk itu segera mencari sesuatu itu. Dan dapat kita lihat Neji dan Gara yang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan cemburu bingit #alay.

Dengan sesemangat mungkin Sasuke memamerkan kemesraan mereka. Ia terus saja memeluk Naruto yang masih asyik menatap laut itu. Neji dan Gara kalah kali ini. Haahhh… Dewi fortuna lagi cuci baju, maklum aja kalo kalian berdua belum beruntung. #digeplak.

"Dobe, dingin kah?"

"Emm… padahal hawa sedang panas!"Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan segera memeluk Naruto dari belakang semakin erat. Dengan segenap tenaga, masyarakat tanah air bangsa dan Negara, Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menatap Neji dan Gara penuh ejek di matanya.

Dan dengan berat hati, mereka berdua Go Away dari lokasi kemesraan pasangan sejoli yang lagi pamer kemesraan itu. Jangan lupakan juga kaleng minuman yang mereka beli, mereka minum dengan nafsu amarah mereka.

"Sasuke semakin berani saja!"gumam Gara sambil meminum jus jeruk kaleng itu.

"…"Neji hanya berdiam dan memasang pandangan menerawang. Entah apa yang di rencanakan sekarang. Gara pun memilih untuk memutuskan sesuatu. Mencoba tetap tegar mengejar Naruto, atau menyerah dan mencari wanita lain. Tapi Gara segera menggelengkan kepala kasar.

'Aku menyerah dengan si Uchiha brengsek itu? Jangan bercanda!'batin Gara yang pergi menuju ke dalam penginapan. Meninggalkan Neji yang masih berdiam diri di sebuah bangku pantai.

Kembali lagi ke Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Dobe!"

"Hm?"

"Kamu jangan dekat-dekat dengan 'Dua Cecunguk' itu!"Sasuke pun menatap pantai dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eng? Dua cecunguk? Siapa?"

"Gara dan Neji!"Naruto pun menatap Sasuke penuh minat.

"Kenapa? Mereka orang yang baik!"Naruto menggesar sedikit badannya agar bisa menatap wajah Sasuke yang super serius itu. Sasuke menatap Naruto datar.

"Aku merasakan bahwa mereka berdua adalah orang berobsesi kuat Naru! Mungkin saja, ia akan merebutmu dariku!"kata Sasuke jujur. Naruto melek-kedip-melek-kedip.

Apa katanya tadi? Mereka memperebutkan diriku?

"Pfftt… Hahahaha… Suke, kau lucu sekali! Hahaha"Naruto pun tertawa kencang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sasuke yang berwajah masam sekarang.

"Tidak ada yang lucu, Dobe!"Sasuke pun membuang muka dan menatap laut biru itu. Naruto yang sudah puas dengan tawaannya segera menghela nafas mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan menatap Sasuke lembut.

"Hihihi… Suke! Untuk apa mereka memperebutkan aku? Aku ini kan, jelek! Tidak cantik, bahkan Sakura-chan jauh lebih cantik! Ino-chan juga, ia terlihat imut! Bahkan Hinata-chan jauh terlihat lebih manis dan menggemaskan karena pemalu!"jelas Naruto. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada laut itu.

"Bahkan aku bingung denganmu, Suke! Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta pada seorang upik abu sepertiku ini?"Naruto tersenyum kecut. Sasuke mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya.

Wanita secantik, semanis, seimut, menggemaskan dan intinya KAWAI itu mangatakan dirinya 'upik abu'? Atas dasar apa? Sasuke merasa jika Naruto ini benar-benar bodoh. Dari sekian banyak pria yang menyatakan perasaannya di sekolah ke Naruto, dari sekian banyak surat cinta dari berbagai pria, dari sekain banyak coklat yang menjejali di loker Naruto, dan dari sekian banyak perhatian semua pria pada Naruto. Kenapa Naruto belum juga sadar bahwa dia seorang primadona sekolah?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. Dengan gemas, Sasuke menarik kepala Naruto dan mengecupnya keras.

"Teme?"

"Kenapa aku bisa mencintai upik abu yang bodoh sepertimu?"Tanya Sasuke. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. Sakit hati dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Heeyy! Walaupun Naruto upik abu, Naruto selalu mendapatkan peringkat sepuluh besar.

"Kau menyebalkan teme!"Naruto pun memalingkan muka. Ngambek ceritanya. Sasuke pun tersenyum kecil.

"Karena kau… si upik abu yang bodoh, yang berhasil menjerat seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dengan segala kekonyolanmu, kepolosanmu, keluguanmu, ke linglung-an mu, dan semua tingkah bodohmu!"Naruto berbalik menatap Sasuke terkejut.

Sungguh, baru kali ini Sasuke menyatakan alasan kenapa ia menyukai Naruto. Dan Naruto tak bisa cemberut sekarang. Ia malah tersenyum lebar menatap Sasuke tepat di matanya.

"Kau si rubah kecil yang tidak bisa diam! Kau si kucing pirang yang menggemaskan! Kau si berisik yang kurang ajar!... Aku suka semuanya… Aku suka semua yang ada pada dirimu…"kata Sasuke tulus.

Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dengan air mata yang hampir tumpah, ia menerjang Sasuke hingga mereka berdua jatuh dari kursi taman hingga terlentang di atas pasir putih pantai.

"KAU SI BRENGSEK UCHIHA YANG MENYEBALKAAAAAANN!"teriak Naruto yang masih memeluk erat Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap lembut punggung Naruto. Mencoba mengirimkan perasaan cintanya ke Naruto. Mencoba memberikan perasaan hangat kepada Naruto.

Haahhh… Romantisnya…

-Skip Time-

"WOYY! GUYSSS! MAKAN MALAMNYA SUDAH SIAAAAAP!"teriak Lee yang membahana. Bahkan Shikamaru yang masih tiduran di luar dengan Temari tentunya sambil merasakan sapuan angin malam itu terkejut.

"Chk! Padahal laporan cuaca, malam ini tidak ada hujan!"gumam Shika dan mendapat senyuman dari Temari.

"Lee berteriak bahwa makan malam sudah siap, Dear!"Shika pun melongo. Suara bagai petir itu suaranya Lee? Si alis tebal kaya ulet bulu itu? Shika pun mendengus sambil memijat pelipisnya.

'Terlalu lama berjemur, membuat otakku kering!'batin Shika yang benar-benar lupa jika Lee, Kiba dan tentu saja si Naruto yang teriakannya paling mematikan itu. Mungkin jika ada lomba teriak paling nyaring? Mungkin…

Dengan malas Shika masuk ke dalam bersama Temari di sampingnya.

"YEEEEEYYY! ADA RAMEEEEEEEENN!"teriak Naruto super semangat. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari sang ketua masak, Deidara dan para asistennya Ino, Sakura dan Hinata, Naruto segera mengambil sumpit dan menyambar ramen yang masih hangat itu.

"ITTADAKIMAAAAAASSUU!"teriak Naruto dan hendak menyuapkan mie kenyal berkuah itu ke dalam mulutnya, sebuah sendok sayur mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"ITTTEEEEEEEE?!"teriak Naruto menjadi-jadi. Suigetsu yang berada di TKP hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Naruto meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Tunggu yang lain kumpul dulu! Dasar tidak sopan!"omel sang pelaku pemukulan, alias Deidara yang berkacak pinggang dengan sebuah sendok sayur di tangan kanannya. Sasuke mendelik menatap Deidara sang calon kakak iparnya itu.

Dan Deidara segera menatap Sasuke menantang. Seakan Sasuke dan Deidara bisa berbicara dengan mata mereka.

'Aku akan menge-BOM acara tunanganmu jika berani protes!'

'Aku akan membalasmu dengan menghancurkan acara pernikahanmu 2 bulan lagi dengan Nuklir!'

Begitulah arti dari tatapan menantang Deidara dan Sasuke. Itachi yang sedari tadi duduk sambil memencet-mencet remot TV itu menggelengkan kepala. Sedangkan Neji dan Gara sudah mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan dengan duduk di sebelah Naruto. Pura-pura bersikap biasa agar Sasuke tidak curiga.

"**Pemirsa, sebuah kecelakaan pesawat dari Amerika menuju Konoha terjadi di laut daerah Suna bagian Timur! Pesawat terjatuh karena di duga sang pilot tidak bisa mengendalikan pesawatnya hingga pesawat oleng dan terhempas di atas laut! Sampai saat ini, Tim SAR tengah mengevakuasi korban! Berikut beberapa nama korban meninggal dan luka-luka!"**

Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara dan Naruto terdiam saat melihat sebuah nama yang sudah sangat di kenal mereka.

**Uchiha Fugaku**

**Uchiha Mikoto**

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMER HOLIDAY**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**

**Rate : T, Straigh, Gaje, AU, Typo, OOC (banget).**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru. Nhyehehehehe *nyengir kuda***

**Summary : Cerita kali ini sedikit menyimpang dari alur cerita sebenarnya. Ada sedikit Gore untuk kepentingan cerita. Di chapy ini, NejiGara mulai beraksi. Dan Rating akan naik sesuai alur cerita. Mungkin akan jatuh ke Rate-M untuk kata-kata yang terlalu fulgar. Tapi tenang. Adegan-adegan tidak senonoh itu bakal di skip. Jadi, masih tetap aman walaupun adegan rate M! ehehe… Author belum siap untuk buat rate M yang beradegan 17+. Author masih 16****th**** yang masih setengah mateng. Yosh! "NARUTO!", "ANIKI!", "KUSOOO-YAROOUUU!"**

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 2**

**-ooo-**

"**Pemirsa, sebuah kecelakaan pesawat dari Amerika menuju Konoha terjadi di laut daerah Suna bagian Timur! Pesawat terjatuh karena di duga sang pilot tidak bisa mengendalikan pesawatnya hingga pesawat oleng dan terhempas di atas laut! Sampai saat ini, Tim SAR tengah mengevakuasi korban! Berikut beberapa nama korban meninggal dan luka-luka!"**

Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara dan Naruto terdiam saat melihat sebuah nama yang sudah sangat di kenal mereka.

**Uchiha Fugaku**

**Uchiha Mikoto**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 3**

**-ooo-**

Sasuke melotot tajam. Itachi terdiam. Naruto dan Deidara pun tak bisa berkomentar lagi. Bahkan semua yang melihat dan mendengar siaran berita di TV itu terdiam. Apa lagi ini?

"Cepat ke rumah sakit Sasu!"Itachi yang pertama kali sadar itu segera pergi ke kamar dengan gelisah dan terburu-buru. Menyambar segera kunci mobilnya dan berlari menuju parkiran. Sasuke segera menyusul Itachi ketika Deidara dan Naruto hanya terdiam.

"Kalian tetap di sini! Aku akan kabarkan lewat telfond!"kata Sasuke singkat.

Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia baru saja bahagia mendengar ia dan Naruto akan bertunangan minggu depan. Tapi kenapa? Ayah dan ibunya seharusnya datang minggu depan. Tapi kenapa ada nama orang tuanya di siaran berita tadi?

Sasuke tak habis pikir. Hanya permainan saja kah? Hanya berita Hoax kah? Atau memang kenyataan?

"Hubungi Kakashi!"perintah Itachi pada Sasuke yang sudah ada dalam mobil anikinya.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke mencari kontak Kakashi di ponselnya.

Tuuutt tuuuuuuttt tuut tuuu-

"Moshi-moshi."

"DOUSHITEEE?"teriak Sasuke langsung.

"Sasuke! Cepat kemari. Itachi berasamamu kah?"

"HN!"

Klik.

Itachi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala frustasi. Itachi menyuruh Sasuke menghubungi Kakashi untuk menanyakan keadaan ayah dan ibunya. Tapi kenapa malah ambigu seperti itu? Apa tujuannya jika Sasuke hanya bertanya 'Doushite?' dan diakhiri dengan 'Hn' dan kemudian di matikan.

Dengan sedikit kesal dengan adiknya, Itachi pun segera menyalakan radio. Mencoba mendengarkan perkembangan beritanya. Sasuke pun duduk dengan gelisahnya bukan main.

Dan karena terlalu malas mencari Frekuensi yang pas, Itachi mematikannya dan semakin melajukan mobil hitam berkilauannya itu. Tidak peduli ada tukang antar pizza yang tak sengaja tersenggol, tidak peduli dengan gerobak-gerobak PKL di pinggir jalan. Semuanya. Semuanya Itachi bantai.

"BRENGSEEEK! MINGGIR! MINGGRI SEMUAAAAA!"teriak Itachi kesal.

Semua yang ada di depan di tabrak. Tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Tak peduli bahwa polantas sudah adu kebut-kebutan dengan Itachi. Tidak peduli dengan mobil mewah hadiah dari keluarga Uchiha lecet sana-sini. Tidak peduli bagian depan mobilnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Dan tidak peduli juga dengan Sasuke yang melotot sambil pegangin dadanya. Toh, kalo Sasuke kena serangan jantung, tujuan mereka sekarang ke rumah sakit kan?

Semua memang mudah jika sudah ada Itachi. #diinjek.

'Orang gila, dia benar-benar gila. Sialan! Aku belum menikah dengan dobe. Chk, tunangan saja belum. Kenapa aku harus meregang nyawa lebih dulu sih?'batin Sasuke miris.

Brengsek. Dekat dengan kakak itu merepotkan. Itulah sebabnya aku selalu jauh-jauh denganmu, Itachi no baka!

Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Dia cukup punya otak untuk tidak adu argument dengan kakaknya jika masih ingin melihat Naruto besok.

"SIALAN! ANIKIIII! AKAN AKU CEKIK KAU DI NERAKA JIKA AKU MATI SIA-SIA DI MOBIL INI!"teriak Sasuke sudah tidak tahan. Itachi semakin beringas dengan mobilnya.

"Tenang saja, Otouto. Aku ahli dalam balapan seperti ini… tapi dalam PS!"

"…"

"…"

"BAKA!"

"Hn! Kencangkan saja sabuk pengamanmu."

Nggong nguong

Dan suara mobil Itachi bergema di jalan raya yang luas itu. Sialan. Demi celana dalam Jashin. Kenapa mobil ini tidak tahan lama sih?

'Benar-benar mobil tidak berguna. Baru di ajak nabrak palang Traffic Light saja sudah KO! Apa lagi aku ajak nabrak nabrak toko-toko.'batin Itachi benar-benar gak sabar. Mobil yang harganya lebih tinggi dari langit itu saja di anggap sampah?

Brengsek loo Itachi! Itu mobil belinya pake duit!

Teriak author, sinting.

-skip time-

CKIIIIIITTTT

"Mo-mobilnya?"

"Biarkan saja. Cepat Sasu!"kata Itachi sudah menyeret Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Meninggalkan seonggok mobil tak berdaya dengan bentuk yang sudah seperti mobil yang baru pulang dari jalur Gaza. HANCUR.

'Kaa-san, Tou-san!'batin Sasuke.

Itachi dan Sasuke berlari-lari di koridor rumah sakit. Tidak peduli dengan para suster yang memperingati mereka untuk tidak berlarian di koridor rumah sakit. Tidak peduli. Yang terpenting, ayah dan ibunya. Cemas. Wajah Sasuke dan Itachi yang biasanya dingin itu pun pucat pasi. Astaga. Cobaan apa yang engkau berikan, ya tuhan?

"Korban kecelakaan pesawat Airlines 312! Di mana ruangannya?"Tanya Itachi pada loket 3.

"Tunggu sebentar… atas nama-"

"UCHIHA FUGAKU DAN UCHIHA MIKOTO!"kata Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan. Ia gemas dengan kerja sang suster yang lelet. Mereka buta kah? Keluarga Uchiha cukup terkenal di Jepang. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa melihat ada Itachi sang Raja bisnis di Jepang. Dia suster yang ketinggalan jaman. Sunguh.

Bahkan Sasuke, seorang Pianis termuda di Jepang saja ia tidak tau? Padahal, Sasuke sudah sering bolak-balik di semua stasiun TV untuk bakatnya yang gemilang itu. Sialan. Dasar Suster kuper. Mungkin Sasuke akan menyediakan TV plasma sebesar gajah untuk di sumbangkan di rumah sakit Konoha. Sasuke pun menggelengkan kepala kesal.

"E-ee… ada di ruang VVIP nomor 397!"

"Ayo! Cepat Sasu!"seret Itachi yang langsung menyeret sang adik untuk cepat. Brengsek. Aku bukan binatang. Batin Sasuke yang langsung menyibak tangannya untuk lepas dari genggaman kakaknya. Namun Itachi tak ambil pusing. Yang terpenting orang tuanya.

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Sasuke memasuki ruang bertuliskan 'RUANG 397'

Deg deg deg

"OTOU-SAN! KAA-SAN!"teriak Sasuke yang pertama kali memasuki ruangan itu. Tidak peduli dengan sang ibu yang masih di perban oleh susternya.

Syukurlah…

Ayah dan ibunya baik-baik saja.

"SA-SASUKE?!"kata Fugaku terkejut.

"Sasuke. Bagaimana kau tau kaa-san di sini?"kata Mikoto yang sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke yang langsung memeluknya erat. Fugaku pun menatap Itachi yang wajahnya horror. Itachi menatap ibunya yang mirip dengan Sasuke saat berumur 5 tahun, yang kerjaannya hanya adu jotos dan lebam sana-sini.

"Ka-kalian selamat!"gumam Itachi.

Mikoto yang tak henti-hentinya memeluk Sasuke erat. Demi tuhan. Ia sangat beruntung kali ini. Tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan untuk hidup. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Kaa-san dan Tousan pulang minggu depan! Kenapa bisa dalam pesawat itu, hah?"bentak Sasuke kalap. Orang tuanya pun di bentak.

"Kaa-sanmu terlalu rindu denganmu, jadi dia memesan tiket travel langsung dan dengan tiba-tiba datang ke kantor dengan koper yang sudah terkemas. Kau lupa seperti apa ibumu, Sasu?"kata Fugaku enteng banget.

Ia memakai baju khusus pasien. Fugaku hanya lecet sedikit di bagian leher dan pipinya. Sedangkan Mikoto yang tangannya tengah di perban karena terkena serpihan kaca jendela yang pecah saat menghantam air laut.

Sasuke dan Itachi dengan suksesnya menggeplak kepala mereka sendiri.

'Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, jika Kaa-san orang yang nekat?'batin mereka bersamaan.

**-ooo-**

Di penginapan. Semuanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang menyentuh makan malam mereka. Bahkan Deidara pun tak ambil pusing. Ia terus saja mondar-mandir sambil menggenggam handphone-nya erat. Tidak ada yang berkomentar.

Naruto yang sejak tadi diam tertunduk dengan menggenggam ujung roknya dengan keras. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya. Neji yang sejak siang tadi terdiam pun menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip. Bahkan Gara yang duduk di sebelah Naruto dengan tangannya yang ia sampirkan di pundak Naruto pun merasa tenang-tenang saja.

'Huh~persetan dengan Uchiha brengsek itu!'batin Gara ketus.

BRAAKK

"Kau mau kemana Naru-chan?"kata Deidara yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto erat. Ia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan berlari menuju pintu depan. Untung Deidara yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir tadi langsung menghalaunya pergi.

"Lepas, One-chan! Orang tua Sasu-"

"Ia menyuruhmu untuk diam dan tunggu berita darinya!"kata Deidara yang mirip seperti Titah Raja itu. Naruto terdiam. Ia teringat dengan kejadian kemarin. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak melawan perintah Sasuke. Dengan berat hati Naruto pun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Chk! Kenapa lama sekali sih?"gumam Deidara kesal. Ia khawatir setengah mampus menunggu berita dari kedua Uchiha itu sungguh menyebalkan. Bahkan Deidara sempat berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

'Ja-jangan-jangan, mereka berdua kecelakaan? Tidak-tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Yaa tuhan. Lindungi mereka.'batin Deidara.

Sakura yang sejak tadi membisu pun segera mengambil sumpit dan memakan sup miso yang ia buat ramai-ramai dengan Deidara dan kawan-kawan. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan nasi dan sup yang sudah mendingin. Mereka bingung harus melakukan apa. Bahkan Chouji yang paling berisik jika soal makanan pun ikut terdiam.

Shikamaru pun yang biasanya paling mudah tertidur pun kini terlihat mengernyitkan alis. Bahkan Rock Lee yang biasanya semangat itu menjadi lesu. Dan makan malam pun berlangsung sunyi dan senyap.

Walaupun Sasuke orangnya kepala batu, suka cari masalah, berwajah angkuh dan sifatnya yang kurang ajar itu, ia masih punya sisi lembut. Yaitu, menjaga Naruto. Matahari mereka semua. Sang peraduan yang selalu menghangatkan suasana. Sosok yang selalu membawa kebahagiaan dan harapan. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bisa gagal?"

'…'

"Kau lupa dengan hutang-hutangmu, hm?"

'…'

"Kau tau? Semua hutang-hutangmu pada keluargaku pun tidak cukup jika hanya di bayar dengan nyawamu!"

'…'

"Aku tidak mau tau!"

'…'

"Aku bilang, AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Cepat selesaikan tu-"

Kreseekk

"-gasmu. Di suruh memenangkan pelelangan Katana ratusan tahun seperti itu saja tidak mampu! Brengsek!"

Klik

"Lelang? Kau mau membeli barang di lelang, Neji?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Gara!"

"Tidak seperti biasanya. Kau tipe orang yang tidak suka dengan acara bodoh seperti itu. Kau mencurigakan, Neji."

"Seperti bukan dirimu, kau biasanya tidak pernah mengurusi urusan orang lain. Kau terlalu naïf Gara!"

Neji pun melenggang pergi dari belakang penginapan. Meninggalkan Gara yang masih berwajah datar tapi matanya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. Ia tidak pernah suka dengan Hyuga itu.

"Terlalu naïf, kah?"gumam Gara yang juga pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan seseorang di balik semak-semak dekat toilet. Sang pelaku yang telah mencuri dengar sejak lama.

-ooo-

"Syukurlah~ mereka baik-baik saja kan? Mereka luka parah? Mereka tidak luka serius kan, Suke?"

'Tidak. Mereka hanya lecet sedikit saja.'

"Syukurlah~ aku akan ke sana sekarang!"

'Tidak! Sudah malam. Besok saja menjenguknya. Lagi pula, Kaa-san sudah terlelap. Ia juga masih syok dengan kecelakaan tadi.'

"Ayah! Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?"

'Ia juga baik-baik saja. Sekarang istirahatlah, besok akan ku jemput ke rumah sakit.'

"Ta-tapi…"

'Istirahatlah. Jangan lupa kunci pintu dan jendela. Hati-hati dengan cecunguk itu! Mereka pasti tengah berkeliaran di sekitar kamarmu. Chk! Aku akan mencabut semua urat-uratnya jika ia berani menyentuhmu!'

"U-umm… kau juga istirahat, Suke"

'Hn! Selamat tidur, Naru'

"Selamat tidur, Suke…"

Klik

"Mereka baik-baik saja kan?"Tanya Deidara yang berbaring-baring di sebelah Naruto.

"Hmm… tapi tetap saja aku khawatir dengan mereka semua…"gumam Naruto yang beranjak ke luar ruangan dengan Deidara yang mengekor di belakangnya. Ia juga merasa lega jika duo kakak beradik yang pintar itu. Itachi dan Sasuke. Duo kakak beradik itu ternyata sangat bodoh dan terlalu gegabah. Keluarga Uchiha memang susah di tebak jalan pikirannya.

Naruto memasuki ruang tengah. Di sana, di depan TV sedang itu. Semuanya menatap TV itu tanpa berkedip. Bahakan kehadiran Naruto dan Deidara di ruang tengah pun mereka tidak tau.

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Orang tua Suke baik-baik saja. Ia memberitauku barusan. Ayah dan ibunya selamat dan hanya luka kecil saja."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit sekarang."Sakura segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Besok saja! Ini sudah larut malam. Itachi juga bilang, kondisi mereka masih syok. Mereka harus istirahat penuh untuk malam ini."jelas Deidara dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan kehidupan kembali.

"YOSH! Ayo istirahat. Besok kita akan ke rumah sakit. Ayo semua! Tidur-tidur!"perintah Deidara lagi.

"SIAP BUCHO!"kata Lee yang langsung menuju kamarnya diikuti para pria yang lain.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya aku sedikit tenang mendengar berita barusan. Lagipula, Hoooaaaaamm… aku sudah mengantuk."kata Sakura.

"U-uumm… selamat malam semuanya."Hinata pun mengikuti Sakura yang sudah masuk ke kamarnya lebih dulu.

"Selamat malam."

Saat di kamar mereka. Kamar luas itu dipenuhi oleh tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan di lantai dengan futon sebagai alas. Mereka sibuk bercerita dan sebagainya. Seperti halnya Sakura. Ia yang tadinya ngantuk berat, jadi tidak bisa tidur karena sibuk bercerita dengan Ino. Bahkan Hinata yang sejak tadi tidur itu, malah terlihat gelisah.

"… tidak bisa tidur…"gumam Hinata. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan berusaha menutup matanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Naruto yang sejak tadi sama sibuknya dengan Hinata. Bahkan ia lebih beringas lagi.

Srakk

Sreet sret

SRAAAK

"Chk!"decak Deidara yang merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan Naruto. Yaitu mencari posisi yang pas untuk tidur.

"AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUUUUURRR!"teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Hentikan Naruto! Kau bisa membangunkan semua orang di penginapan jika berteriak seperti itu."tegur Deidara yang sama halnya dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak bisa tidur."keluh Ino melas.

"Chk! Ini bisa merusak wajah. Mataku akan seperti panda. OH TIDAK! Aku butuh seminggu untuk menghilangkan lingkar hitam di bawah mataku."kata Sakura yang khawatir berlebih.

Temari yang sejak tadi sibuk mengakses internet di notebook kecilnya itu pun tersenyum setan. Ia menghampiri perkumpulan gadis yang terjangkit insomnia akut malam ini. Dengan ide brilliant yang ia punya, ia pun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Yare-yare! Bagaimana jika bercerita saja. Aku punya sebuah cerita seram."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau dengar!"kata Naruto yang langsung menarik selimutnya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Temari tersenyum sangar.

"Ceritakan!"perintah Ino.

"Chk! Seandainya ada pop corn, pasti seru!"keluh Sakura. Hinata langsung mengobrak-abrik ranselnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa cemilan ringan kalori dari ranselnya. Dan Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa memeluk Hinata dengan pelukan maut mereka.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai ceritanya."Temari pun langsung berwajah serius. Deidara yang cinta dengan film-film horror dan Thiler pun duduk manis di samping Hinata dan Temari. Ia sebenarnya kasihan dengan adik sepupunya itu. Naruto kan takut hal yang semacam itu di dunia ini.

"Kalian tahu rencana pembunuhan di Suna Gakure minggu lalu?"

"Ya. Rencana pembunuhan yang berlatarbelakang cemburu buta. Chk! Mereka sangat sadis."komentar Sakura.

**~GORE~**

"Benar! Dan tepat tiga hari yang lalu, mayat wanita yang diduga sebagai korban pemerkosaan itu berhasil di ketahui identitasnya. Ia diperkosa hingga bagian kewanitaan wanita itu hancur. Organ-organ dalam tubuhnya tidak ada. Anggota tubuhnya juga terpisah-pisah dan menjadi makanan anjing liar di lembah didekat hutan. Hanya menyisakan badannya dari leher hingga pangkal pahanya dengan tubuh yang hampir terbelah dua karena pengambilan organ dalam tubuh yang terlalu beringas."

'Chk! Aku mau muntah. Kenapa masih terdengar sih?'batin Naruto yang semakin mempererat selimutnya agar suara Temari bercerita tidak terdengar.

"Kemarin, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumah salah satu warga didekat kejadian pembunuhan itu. Pemilik rumah yang diduga sebagai saksi itu dibunuh dengan memenggal kepala mereka dan menggantung kepala itu di atap rumah. Dan saksi yang melihat kejadian pembunuhan yang baru itu tewas setelah lima jam kemudian. Ia tewas dibunuh-"

"Di-dibunuh?"koar Deidara. Temari menatap satu persatu orang yang mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Ia dibunuh… saat ia sedang tidur malam itu, dengan futon. Saat ia terlelap, ia merasakan ada bisikan-bisikan dari arah pintu kamarnya. Dan saat orang itu menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, SEBUAH TANGAN MENCABIK LEHER ORANG ITU HINGGA PUTUS DAN-"

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"Ahahaha. Hanya bercanda Naru-chan!"kata Temari tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Hinata sudah pingsan lebih dulu mendengar cerita Temari barusan. Sakura dan Ino malah sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang berpacu terlalu kencang. Ia terengah-engah sambil memegangi dadanya.

"JANGAN BERISIK!"teriak pemilik penginapan kesal. Dan semua kembali hening.

"Itu tidak lucu, Tema-chan!"desis Naruto kesal. Ia memeluk Deidara yang nyata-nyata malah ikut tertawa.

"Tapi ini cerita nyata! Tapi untuk yang terakhir tadi, itu hanya candaanku saja. YOSH! Ini sudah terlalu larut. Ayo. Semuanya tidur dan bangun pagi untuk besok."Temari pun kembali ke atas futonnya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Ino yang menyeret Hinata agar tidur di futonnya sendiri.

"Selamat tidur!"

"Yaa. Selamat tidur."

"…"

"Hati-hati! Jika ada sebuah tangan merayap di punggungmu, kau jangan bernafas atau kau akan-"

"HENTIKAN TEMA-CHAAAAN!"teriak Naruto yang memeluk Deidara erat. Semua pun terkikik geli.

"Ahahaha. Selamat tidur semua."Temari pun mulai beranjak tidur. Meninggalkan Deidara yang masih memeluk Naruto ketakutan.

"Masih takut?"Tanya Deidara sambil mengelus rambut Naruto dengan lembut. Dan Naruto pun menggeleng. Ia menatap kakak sepupunya itu dengan tatapan menerawang. Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Nee, one-chan! Bagaimana one-chan dan Itachi-nii saling jatuh cinta? Setahu Naru, kalian itu dulu bagai kucing dan anjing. Selalu bertengkar setiap kali bertemu."Deidara pun langsung bersemu merah.

"I-itu… ahahaha…"Deidara pun berbaring di futonnya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Ia menatap Deidara dengan senyuman khas miliknya.

"Ceritakan padaku, one-chan!"rengek Naruto. Sedangkan Deidara yang wajahnya bersemu hebat itu memilih untuk menarik selimut untuk menutupi wajah merahnya. Sedangkan Naruto tidak henti-hentinya menggoda kakak sepupunya itu.

"Ayolah. One-chan!"Naruto menarik-narik selimut Deidara.

"Su-sudah malam! Cepat tidur!"

"Ahahaha. One-chan wajahnya merah. Ahaha."Deidara yang malunya bukan main itu segera menarik selimut Naruto dan membekapnya.

"Cepat tidur, atau aku suruh Temari-chan bercerita seram lagi!"ancam Deidara yang langsung membuat Naruto mingkem dengan mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Puaah! One-chan jahat."gumam Naruto. Ia pun hendak terlelap. Tapi sebuah tarikan selimut di sampingnya membuatnya terbangun lagi.

"Eng… ada apa, Hinata-chan?"Naruto bangun sambil mengucek matanya yang sedikit berair.

"Ano… aku ingin pi-pipis. Nar-Naru-chan! Temani aku pipis yah?"kata Hinata yang menunduk malu dan tidak enak hati dengan membangunkan Naruto.

"Eng? Baiklah!"

-skip time-

"Sudah belum Hinata-chan?"

"Se-sebentar lagi, Naru-chan."

"Hoooaaamm… jam 3 dini hari, yaa?"gumam Naruto yang bersandar di dinding dan tak sengaja matanya melihat jam dinding di depannya.

"Huuuuhh. Legahnya!"kata Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

"Hooaaaaamm… ayo kembali ke ka-mmmppp"

"Na-NARU-CHAAAN!"

"Mmmpp"

"Le-lepaskan Naru-chan! Lepas! Arggh!"

Brukk

"MMPP… MMPPHH…"

SREEEETT

"Naru-chan!"

Hinata tersungkur ke lantai dengan sebuah pisau yang menancap di perutnya.

**-ooo-**

"Mmmhhpp… MMMPPPHH…"Naruto di bawa keluar penginapan lewat pintu belakang. Ia terus saja berontak untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Semak-semak belukar yang lebat pun tidak jadi masalah untuk sang penculik. Ia terus saja menyeret Naruto yang terus saja berontak.

'Hinata-chan! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!'batin Naruto yang tetap berusaha berontak. Ia khawatir dengan Hinata. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas saat pisau itu memembus perut Hinata. Ia sempat berpikir jika pisau itu akan di tikam ke dirinya, tapi ternyata. Tapi kenapa?

"Diam atau aku putuskan lehermu!"Naruto tidak mau dengar dan terus saja berontak semakin brutal. Ia menginjak kaki penculik itu dengan keras dan menyodok perutnya dengan sikut tangannya.

BUUGH

DAAK

"Ssshh… Brengsek!"

"MMPPHHH"

"Chk!"orang itu mengambil sapu tangan dan membekap Naruto.

'Obat bius! Gawat! Aku terhirup sedikit.'

"Chk! Cepat bernafas! BRENGSEK!"

'Ti-tidak kuat lagi…"

"Mmmpphh mmpp…"

"Chk! Dasar! Menyusahkan saja!"

Naruto pun pingsan. Menyisakan kesadaran yang tersisa.

'Sa-suke… gomen…'batin Naruto sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

**-ooo-**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMER HOLIDAY**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei.**

**Rate : T, Straigh, Gaje, AU, Typo, OOC (banget)****.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru. Nhyehehehehe *nyengir kuda***

**Note : ****Minna! Gomennasai nee... lama updet! Author habis kecelakaan lalu lintas. Jadi perlu rehabilitas dulu. Cieeelah... wokeh. Semoga ada yang doain Author supaya cepat sembuh yee... di doain gak nih? Doain dong! Nyehehe...**

**Ohh yaa! Di chapy ini, bakalan ada pembahasan masalah. Jadi bacanya pelan-pelan aja yaa... takutnya gak ngerti jalan ceritanya. Okeehh... sekian dulu bacotan gak penting saya. Jika banyak Typo ya tolong dimaklumi. Hehe... akhir kata, selamat baca.**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 3**

'Sa-suke… gomen…'batin Naruto sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 4**

"ada apa ribut-ri- HINATA-CHAAAAN!"

"Hi-Hinata-chan! Kau kenapa? Astaga! NEJIIII!"Ino terpekik kaget saat melihat Hinata yang terkapar di lantai dengan genangan darah di sekitarnya. Dan dapat kita lihat jika Hinata sangat kesakitan sekarang.

"HINATAAAAAA!"teriak Kiba terkejut sekali.

Seluruh penghuni kamar itu keluar dan menatap ngeri ke arah Hinata. Bahkan Neji kalang kabut sekali. Ia sampai bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Hime! Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?"tanya Neji gelabakan.

"Neji! Cepat panggil ambulance! Suigetsu! Kiba! Cepat bawa Hinata-chan ke tempat yang bersih! Sakura! Tutup luka Hinata dengan kain! Usahakan pendarahan tidak terlalu banyak!"perintah Deidara tagas. Ia yang paling tua disana segera bertindak.

Baru saja Kiba mengelus puncak kepala Hinata, Hinata langsung memegang tangan Kiba erat.

"Na-ruto... Naru...Ia diculik..."kata Hinata yang berusaha setengah mati mengatakan itu. Deidara membeku. Bahkan Gaara yang sejak tadi hanya diam pun terbelalak kaget.

"APA? SIAPA YANG MENCULIK NARU? SIAPA?"teriak Gaara. Bahkan Neji yang baru saja menelfond ambulance langsung menarik kerah baju Gaara dengan kasar.

"APA KATAMU?"

"NARU DICULIK, BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU!"

"INO! TOLONG URUS HINATA! SHIKAMARU! URUS MEREKA BERDUA!"Deidara segera berlari keluar dengan cemas. Tangannya sibuk mencari kontak Itachi dan Sasuke. Sedangkan matanya masih saja terus mencari keberadaan Naruto.

Sungguh. Ia baru sadar sekarang. Kenapa ia tidak sadar jika Naruto tidak terdengar suaranya? Kenapa ia tidak bisa merasakan jika Naruto, orang yang paling terlalu cemas terhadap sesuatu itu, tidak ada disana? Kenapa?

Karena kesal, Deidara berlari menuju jalan raya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Tidak ia pedulikan jika jalan raya itu sangat sepi. Hanya satu atau dua mobil saja yang lewat setiap 20 menitnya.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"teriak Deidara dan terjatuh di lantai aspal dengan sesenggukan. Ia khawatir. Demi tuhan, Naruto adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Ia tak punya keluarga selain Naruto. Kenapa harus begini? Ia ingin merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi kenapa?

"Hiks... kau dimana hiks Naru... hiks."

Drrrrrtt drrrttt

Ponsel Deidara pun bergetar. Ia merogoh ponselnya di kantung celananya.

**Sasuke**

**Calling**

Klik

'NARUTO! DIMANA DIA?'Deidara semakin sedih saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang bergetar. Deidara pun menangis keras.

"A-aku hiks tidak menemukannya HIKS TOLONG NARUTO, SASUKEEEEE!"

'De-Dei-chan! Tenanglah! Sekarang, kembali ke penginapan, biar aku dan yang lain saja yang mencari! Kau istirahat saja! Kau tidak dalam kondisi yang ba-'

"DIA KELUARGA SATU-SATUNYA! AKU TIDAK PUNYA SIAPA-SIAPA LAGI JIKA NARUTO TIDAK ADA!"

'Iya! Aku tau itu, Dei! Tapi tenanglah, jangan gegabah. Sekarang kembali ke pengi-'

"Kau tidak bisa menghalangi jalanku, Itachi!"desis Deidara dan membanting ponselnya di jalan raya itu. Ia pun mulai berlari lagi. Menyelusuri setiap taman yang ada.

**-ooo-**

Sasuke berlari keluar dari rumah sakit. Firasatnya mengatakan jika Naruto benar-benar dalam bahaya. Ia terus berlari di koridor rumah sakit. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya ada Naruto dan Naruto.

"Naruto..."guman Sasuke. Ia sangat kesal.

Kenapa ia tidak langsung ke penginapan saja? Padahal sudah ada anikinya yang menjaga orang tuanya. Kenapa ia terlalu egois? Ia terlalu berkeras untuk menjaga oranng tuanya. Sekarang apa? Semuanya jadi seperti ini.

Kenapa? Kenapa selalu saja ada masalah yang menantinya. Ia akan bertunangan. Dan anikinya akan menikah dua bulan lagi. Kenapa sepertinya tuhan tidak merelakan keluarga itu bisa bahagia? Kenapa takdir selalu menari-nari di atas penderitaan ini?

'KENAPA SEMUA PERTANYAANKU TAK PERNAH ADA JAWABANYA?'teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

Saat Sasuke baru saja tiba di depan rumah sakit, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil ferari hitam berhenti tepat di depannya.

"SEKARANG APA LAGI?"teriak Sasuke marah saat beberapa orang keluar dari mobil itu dan menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar murka sekarang. Ia menghajar satu persatu orang yang menghalangi jalannya itu. Bahkan ada beberapa mobil lagi yang mendatangi tempat itu.

"Brengsek!"

Bugh

"Ugghh..."Sasuke tersungkur ke jalanan. Para pria berbaju hitam itu terus saja menghajar Sasuke yang sudah kelelahan itu.

Beberapa satpam datang ke lokasi itu dan segera menelfond polisi.

"BERHENTI! BERHENTI KALIAN! ATAU AKU LAPORKAN POLISI?"teriak salah satu satpam itu. Suasana menjadi gaduh. Para pria berbaju hitam itu terus menghajar Sasuke hingga kesadaran Sasuke hampir hilang.

CKKIIIITTT

BLAM

"WOII! ADA APA INI? ASTAGA! SASUKE? BRENGSEEEEEKKK!"

Mobil merah marun milik Gaara berhenti tepat di pinggir jalan itu. Ia bermaksud untuk menjemput Sasuke dan mencari Naruto bersama. Karena ia tau, Sasuke punya mata yang tajam. Jadi, setidaknya, proses pencarian Naruto sedikit berjalan dengan baik. Sasuke mencari dengan mata elangnya dan Gaara yang handal dalam kebut-mengebut.

Ia berhenti dan sangat bingung saat ada segerombolan di pinggir jalan sedang menghajar seseorang. Ia pun berhenti dan terkejut melihat Sasuke terkapar dan di injak-injak oleh orang itu.

BUGH

BAAK

"PERGI SANA! DASAR BRENGSEK!"Gaara malah ikut bertarung. Ia juga menghajar satu persatu orang itu.

Tendangan pun bersarang di perut Gaara. Dan pukulan telak dilayangkan di leher Gaara. Seketika Gaara pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Mereka berdua dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil.

'Naruto... gomen...'Sasuke pun hilang kesadaran. Ia masih sempat melihat saat Gaara berusaha menolongnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Tubuhnya ngilu. Terasa sakit dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dan Sasuke menyesal dalam hidupnya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menjadi kuat untuk melawan takdir? Pertanyaan yang masih terngiang di kepala Sasuke. Dan sebuah senyuman kecutlah yang akan Sasuke berikan.

**-ooo-**

"Kakashi-san!"Shikamaru berlari menghampiri Kakashi yang baru saja tiba di penginapan. Ia tau jika Kakashi adalah pelacak professional.

"Kau. Keluarga Nara, kan?"tanya Kakashi sambil terus berjalan cepat. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Kita pernah bertemu saat aku dan ayahku datang ke acara resmi keponakanmu yang menjadi perwira polisi."

"Pantas, wajahmu terasa familiar. Kau sudah memeriksa beberapa tempat, Nara?"tanya Kakashi.

"Shikamaru saja. Sudah! Pintu belakang terbuka saat kami menemukan adik temanku tertikam pisau sedalam 8 inci di perutnya. Penculik itu kabur lewat pintu belakang. Rumput-rumput di sekitar situ juga banyak yang tercabik-cabik. Kemungkinan besar, Naruto sempat berontak saat diculik."jelas Shikamaru. Kakashi bersiul.

"Fuuh. Kenapa kau tidak mendaftar menjadi angkatan polisi pelacak, Shika?"Shikamaru hanya memutar matanya.

"Chk! Itu merepotkan!"Kakashi pun menepuk jidatnya pelan.

Keluarga Nara adalah keluarga pelacak yang terkenal di angkatan polisi pelacak. Banyak keluarga Nara yang masuk dalam serdadu polisi pelacak. Mereka terkenal hebat dalam membuat prediksi dan hebat dalam melacak tentunya. Tapi itu semua tidak berlaku bagi Nara Shikamaru.

Ia tidak mau melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan dan membuatnya lelah. Yang ia lakukan hanya tidur sepanjang hari dan bergumam 'merepotkan' pada setiap kejadian yang ada. Bahkan seekor rusa pun masih terlihat semangat hidup walaupun kerjanya hanya malas-malasan.

Kakashi langsung menuju pintu belakang. Dan benar sekali. Banyak rumput yang tercabik.

"Gadis itu diseret... dan berhenti disini! Ada tanda bekas ban mobil disini."Kakashi pun terhenti saat jejak itu tak terlihat lagi.

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia masih memikirkan hal-hal yang ganjil saat Hinata ditemukan bersimbah darah di lantai di depan pintu toilet.

'Yang terlihat mencurigakan sejak awal adalah Neji. Jika ini perbuatannya, jelas tidak mungkin. Ia sangat brother compleks terhadap adiknya. Chk! Satu-satunya kadidat yang masih bersih adalah Gaara. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Astaga!'Shikamaru memijat pelan jidatnya.

"Oii Nara! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku Kakashi-san."Shikamaru terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya, hingga tidak menyadari jika Kakashi terus memanggilnya.

"Kau yang berada di lokasi kejadian, kan? Katakan padaku. Kita bisa bekerja sama sekarang."Shikamaru menatap Kakashi serius.

"Ada bau mencurigakan sebelum penculikan ini terjadi. Hyuga Neji temanku itu, aku tidak sengaja mendengar ia berbicara dengan seseorang di telfondnya. Ia terlihat mencurigakan! Dan satu kadidat yang masih bersih adalah Sabaku Gaara. Ini masih abu-abu!"Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau tentang kadidat-kadidat itu?"Shikamaru lupa menjelaskan.

"Eee... yaa itu karena, hanya kedua orang itu saja menggilai gadis yang diculik itu. Ia Uzumaki Naruto! Ia kekasih Uchiha Sasuke."Kakashi pun menepuk jidatnya keras.

"ASTAGA!"

"Eng?"

"HANYA MASALAH PERCINTAAN?"teriak Kakashi frustasi. Shikamaru pun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ahaha. Ya begitulah."

"Chk! Tugaskku sudah terlalu banyak, Shika. Jika bukan karena Itachi adalah sahabatku, akan ku serahkan ini pada polisi."Shikamaru pun mengangkat pundaknya.

"Haahhh... kita harus bergerak sekarang!"Kakashi pun mengambil laptop miliknya dan menelfond seseorang.

"Yamato! Berikankan aku data-data dari Sabaku Gaara dan Hyuga Neji. Ohh ya! Berikan juga aku rekaman percakapan Hyuga Neji sekarang. Aku akan mengirimkan beberapa data yang ku punya lewat E-mail mu!"

'Memangnya ada apa, Senpai?'

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti. Aku tunggu datanya!"

Klik

"Ada apa ini?"Temari baru saja tiba di penginapan.

"Temari! Kau punya informasi apa?"tanya Shika. Temari pun segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil notebook miliknya. Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'Dasar bocah!'batin Kakashi.

"Kau masih terlalu muda untuk jadi peretas, nona. Kau bisa aku tangkap sekarang jika aku mendapatkan beberapa file rahasia negara di notebook-mu."kata Kakashi santai.

"Chk! Ayolah. Ini masih darurat, Kakashi-san!"Shika pun menghampiri Temari yang masih serius dengan notebooknya. Kakashi pun mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dan bermain-main dengan laptopnnya.

"Temanku menanyakan pertanyaan yang aneh kepadaku tentang Uchiha. Aku tau ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan penculikan ini. Tapi, aku sangat yakin jika ini berkaitan dengan penculikan Naru-chan!"Temari menatap Shika serius.

"Siapa temanmu itu?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Tenten! Ia menanyakan alamat keluarga Uchiha di Amerika. Karena dia memaksaku, jadi aku memberikannya. Tapi, setelah itu tidak ada kabar lagi darinya!"jelas Temari. Kakashi melotot tajam.

"Jadi dia yang membocorkan keberangkatan keluarga Uchiha?"Kakashi mendengus.

"Kau dalam masalah nona!"lanjut Kakashi langsung mengambil ponselnya. Shikamaru mengernyitkan alis. Ia menatap Temari seakan menerawang entah kemana.

"Shika! Kau tau Tenten, kan? Dia satu sekolah denganmu!"tanya Temari. Shika memejamkan matanya.

'Tenten ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah Uchiha. Tapi apa masalahnya dengan keluarga Uchiha?... ASTAGA!'Shikamaru melotot tajam.

"Kakashi-san! Sebaiknya cepat cari dimana Tenten berada! Aku yakin dia kunci dari masalah Uchiha!"Kakashi menatap tajam Shikamaru. Seakan-akan menuntut meminta penjelasan.

"Tenten sangat menyukai Hyuga Neji, tapi Neji tidak pernah membalas cintanya. Tenten datang padaku meminta saran. Dan ia pernah bilang jika ia akan melakukan apa pun asalkan ia bisa mendapatkan Hyuga Neji!"kata Shikamaru. Kakashi terkejut.

"Lalu ia menghubungi nona ini, dan meminta alamat keluarga Uchiha di Amerika? Dan Tenten memata-matai keluarga Uchiha di Amerika!"kata Kakashi yang tatapannya mengeras.

"Dan secara kebetulan, keluarga Uchiha pulang ke Jepang! Tapi Tenten dapat informasi dari mana?"Kakashi menjentikkan telunjukanya.

"Saat itu, Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke dan Itachi, menunggu di depan gedung Uchiha Corp di Amerika! Aku dengar dari Itachi, jika keluarga Uchiha tiba di Jepang, Sasuke dan gadis yang diculik itu, siapa namanya?"

"Naruto!"

"Yaa, Sasuke dan Naruto akan bertunangan bulan ini. Kabarnya dua minggu lagi!"kata Kakashi. Shikamaru mengerutkan alis.

"Tenten langsung menghubungi Neji dan mengatakan bahwa keluarga Uchiha akan pulang hari ini!"prediksi Shika. Kakashi menatap layar laptopnya.

"Kecelakaan pesawat ini, bukan kecelakaan biasa. Tapi kesengajaan!"

"Cari data para penumpang pesawat Airlines 312! Kemungkinan, ada salah satu sekutu Neji dalam pesawat itu!"Shikamaru segera merampas notebook Temari. Ia dengan segera mencari data-data itu.

"Kau saja yang cari. Aku harus mengurus kasus penculikan ini."kata Kakashi kesal.

**-ooo-**

"Bagaimana dokter? Apa adikku baik-baik saja?"

"Yaa! Dia baik-baik saja. Beruntung tidak organ dalamnya tidak ada yang terluka."

"Syukurlah!"

"Yaa! Saya permisi dulu."

"Terima kasih, dokter!"

Neji pun memasuki ruang rawat adiknya. Disana, Sakura dan Ino menatap Hinata cemas. Ia mengelus puncak kepala adiknya dan mengecupnya lembut. Ia keluar ruangan dan membiarkan Hinata istirahat.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, Neji?"tanya Kiba murka. Neji memutar matanya dan duduk disamping Suigetsu.

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau Neji sudah tau siapa yang melakukan ini, dia mungkin sudah mencincang habis orang itu, Kiba!"kata Suigetsu acuh. Chouji duduk dengan lemas di depan kursi Kiba.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Kiba!"kata Chouji lemas.

"Chk!"Kiba pun mendudukkan pantatnya dengan kasar. Ia berkali-kali mendengus kasar karena sudah geram dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata gadis disukainya dan Naruto sabahatnya.

'Aku sudah dilangkahi. Chk! Yang terparah, adikku terkena imbasnya!'batin Neji berpikir keras.

Siapa yang melakukannya?

**-ooo-**

"Sabaku Gaara! Se-sepupunya, Sabaku Kankurou!"Kakashi terbelalak kaget. Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sabaku Kankurou?"kata Shika mengulangi. Temari menutup mulutnya terkejut.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Kenapa adikku masuk dalam kasus ini? Dia tidak mungkin terlibat dalam kasus ini!"Temari pun menarik kerah Kakashi dengan kasar.

"Dia hanya dicurigai! Bukan tersangka! Jadi tenanglah!"bentak Kakashi kesal. Ia sedang meneliti data yang baru saja diberikan temannya Yamato.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Kankurou? Dia sepupuku!"tanya Temari. Shikamaru mengerutkan alis saat melihat data itu. Bahkan Kakashi pun terkejut melihat data itu.

"Sepupumu, Kankurou. Dia seorang tersangka pembunuhan berantai yang ada di berita semingguan ini."Temari terdiam.

Beberapa polisi mulai datang dan mengurus berkas kejadian di penginapan itu. Kakashi, Shika, dan Temari pindah ke tempat yang lebih layak.

"Polisi sengaja menutup siapa pelaku pembunuhan itu. Karena dia keluarga Sabaku."

"Temari! Kenapa kau bisa tidak tau soal ini?"tanya Shika. Temari terdiam.

"..."

"Haahhh... kau bisa kami seret ke kantor polisi jika, kau tidak memberikan keteranganmu!"

"..."

"Terserah sajalah!"Kakashi pun mengambil borgol di tasnya. Shikamaru mengerutkan alis.

"Kau mau apa?"tanya Shika melindungi Temari. Kakashi hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Aku punya hak menangkapnya, untuk kepentingan informasi!"Shikamaru menatap tajam Kakashi. Ia menggenggam tangan Temari erat. Tapi Temari hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Perlakukan ia dengan baik!"perintah Shika. Kakashi pun membawa Temari pergi. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang mulai pusing.

Sabaku Kankurou sepupu Temari dan Gaara. Ia tersangka pembunuhan berantai yang beritanya sangat hangat dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini. Dan Temari tidak mau berbicara apa pun tentang hal ini. Dan Shikamaru yakin.

Semuanya sudah masuk dalam lingkaran iblis.

**Review?**


End file.
